Becoming the Wind
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: A very long time ago a boy became The Wind, 500 years had passed when he found another boy, a boy so much like he had been. Once, so long ago. When magic had been something new and wonderful.300 years is a long time with only the wind for company. Would jack ever realize there was more to him then a simple breeze? Maybe, just maybe, Jack would figure it out when he needed him most
1. Vanishing

Becoming the Wind

Quetzal - this started off (and will likely eventually turn into) a harry potter / rise of the guardians crossover. Its from Harry's point of view, with harry potter shifted to sometime around 800 years ago for the sake of the crossover, its not necessarily relevant for this so don't worry to much, (sans flying car you can really stick that story anywhere you want and it fits in pretty nicely) it turned into something vaguely poem'ish, but I like it.

Summery - A very long time ago a boy became the wind

Xxxxxxxxxx

Spin, spin, whirling though the sky. He could never possibly go back to the way he had once been. To earth. To form. To an existence that had been so long caged. Once, so long ago. _How long had it been? _He'd had but a fleeting glimpse of this, of what he could, and would, become. Soaring on a mere twig, diving, twisting, chasing things only he could see. Laughing in the brilliant sky.

Once he'd had that first taste of the sky, there had been no going back, but still, something had kept him tied down. Chains of fate and destiny kept him snared. A cage within a cage of war and pain. But mere mortal wars would always come to an end. The monster defeated, those chains crumbled. He hadn't understood really the nature of his own magic.

Maybe if he had he would have paused but for a moment to say goodbye, to smile one more time with a face he wouldn't wear again. She had smiled at him that last day, that one strange girl, a sad smile. She'd know, somehow, the same way she always seemed to know. Known that he would never walk those halls again, never step foot on the grass, or speak to those he had learned to call 'family'.

The day had been perfect, pure clear blue stretched across the horizon. Large billowing clouds dotted the sky, his playground, there, just waiting for him to take flight. He'd kicked off, the ground shot away, never to be touched again. His magic unfurled as he danced around those clouds, merging with the wind, becoming a part of it. Blending until he couldn't tell where he began and where the wind ended.

Later they would find that twig, resting on the side of the lake, as though casually tossed there while its owner raced off on another of his adventures. They would never know what became of him, never know that he still played in the sky over head. Free from the earth, never to be brought down again. They'd had him for awhile, be it by choice or circumstance, but they could have never kept him. After all, you can never tame the wind.

xxxxxxx

quetzal - what do you think? how about a few reviews for the birthday girl? …..please? T_T pretty please?


	2. Forgotten

Quetzal - chapter 2! not quite as poetic as last time but that was a bit of an accident XD. iv decided that this will be a few one shots spaced over the 300 years Jack was alone before jumping into the full story which is NOT just going to be a retelling of the movie from a different POV.

xxxxxxxxxx

Forgotten

xxxxxxxxxx

If the wind had still had a face it would have rolled its eyes, as it was all he could do was sigh in exasperated amusement and continue to toss Jack though the air. Only about a century had passed since he had first seen the winter spirit that cold night. Seen him pulled out of that lake by the moonlight, but he had stuck by the boys side ever since.

At first he had simply wanted to help him get home after his apparently miraculous revival, he had sensed something was off about the boy now, but had shrugged it off as he was wont to do these days. That initial collision with the tree had been purely accidental, it wasn't like he made a habit of flying people around in the 500 years he had existed.

He had kicked the dust up in that tiny town for a moment, drawing patterers only he could see with it, prepared to leave when he realized no one could see the boy. He had gone still for a long moment, something that he hadn't done since he became the wind, and watched as the boy desperately tired to get someone, _anyone_, to see him.

He remembered a time like that, a time spent locked in a tiny box, invisible to everyone. At least he was visible when he was yelled at, the boy didn't even get that slight acknowledgment.

That desperation was what got to him, he ruffled a breeze through the boys hair, trying to offer some kind of comfort. A gift he had never had. The boy didn't really notice it as that, but he asked the Wind to take him away, so he did. And so began a life of the Wind toting Jack around the sky, and Jack causing chaos to distract himself, like right now.

The current form said chaos took was an ice storm that had frozen all the trees into glittering sculptures, children slipped and slid on the iced snow, laughing happily. Jack hovered over it all, grinning like a loon. There was still an edge of pain to the smile though, no matter what Jack did, the children never saw him.

That first blizzard, only a week after he had first met the boy, had been something of a surprise, Jack's pain at being so completely unseen and unheard had brought a seemingly never ending fall of heavy snow from the sky. Wind had whipped it into a raging storm in his own sadness and anger. Foolish boy, didn't he realize he was never alone? He had the Wind, if only he could believe that.

xxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - what do you think? still good?


	3. Empty

Quetzal - hi guys! i hope you like this chapter, a plot! it appears! i am currently sick however so next chapter will be whenever i can work through the haze to write, 3 days most likely maybe less if inspiration hits me. now excuse me I'm going to keel over now

xxxxxxxxxxx

Empty

Jack couldn't know the significance of the ancient castle they hovered over. He couldn't hear Wind, even now after 200 years together, he still didn't understand. Sure he seemed to realize that Wind was alive in one way or another, well, either that or he was just talking to himself, Wind was never really sure.

But whether Jack could hear him or not Wind had told him all the stories of this place, tales of battling dragons and evil wizards. He liked to tell him, in the hope that one day he would hear, and realize that he wasn't alone.

_But, this... How had this happened?_ The castle below wasn't the grand towering beacon of light and magic it had once been. The towers lay shattered over the ground, the windows that had once glowed soft gold on cold winter nights, broken. He drifted down, barely a breeze, as he glided around a cracked tower and through the shattered window of what would have once been the headmasters office. Jack of course followed, confused at the way the Wind was acting, it had never done something like this before.

He landed lightly on the threadbare carpet, as the Wind curled around the room, making strange tarnished silver instruments chime softly. The room was a disaster, the heavy oak door had been torn off its hinges, the desk overturned, and portraits ripped from the walls. What looked burns and claw marks littered the room.

"Some kinda fight must have happened here, hu?" Jack said quietly to himself, Wind sighed in agreement, it was obvious that the headmaster of the time hadn't gone down without a fight, but he couldn't see any bones in the room. So he or she survived to leave at the very least.

With a tug he pulled Jack from the room and down the spiral staircase, the ancient gargoyle lay broken on the ground at the bottom, torn from the door way. Jack picked his way through the debris glancing around warily. Wind spun in the hall for a moment before heading to the left, down towards the great hall, he needed to check something.

Many twists and turns later found them standing before the massive double doors of the great hall. Wind pushed hard, forcing the closed doors open with a horrible screech of rusted metal. Jack cringed at the sound, wondering if maybe there really was more to the wind then he'd thought, the way it was acting was to deliberate for a wild force of nature.

Wind blew through the now open doors and into the dark room, the celling above was cracked showing nothing but dull stone, and for all that they still hovered off the ground all the candles were dark.

Jack glanced around walking towards the head table while Wind tried to figure out why the candles being out felt so important, it, it was just _wrong_. The candles had never gone out! A flicker of an old memory raced across his mind, Hermione and her copy of Hogwarts a History again. In all the time the castle had stood the candles never went out, they were thought to be tied into some enchantment that drew power from everything magical alive, the only way for the candles to be out...

Gone? The Wind moaned in denial, but the shattered ruin around them only compounded the belief. Jack stilled where he was examining the candles at the head table cringing at the pained ignored him for the moment though how could everyone be gone? Magic had been so powerful! Nothing could have possibly destroyed all of magic! But, not everything was gone...just wizards, and everything they had protected, that he and the castle were all that was left of wizarding magic, and everything else... **Everything**, the dragons, the merpeople, the Goblins, even the damn Acromantula. IT. WAS. ALL. **GONE. **

Wind tore through the room to grab Jack and leave this, this _grave_ behind, he couldn't stand to stay here another second. To look at this place and know what it had once been. Jack yelped as he was torn away from the table and pulled out the door. Leaving the single flickering candle he'd been looking at behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

quetzal - yay (hits the ground out cold)


	4. Listening

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - hello, last oneshot before normal length chapters begin, rejoice...

I kinda wanted to do part of this from Winds point of view but it just didn't seem right.

**update! 1-24-13 - there is now a forum for my stories! if you'd like to toss out ideas for future chapters or just complain to each other about my updating habits drop by and take a look! fanfiction net/forum/Dragons-Nest/126848/ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Listening

Jack wasn't sure what he would have done without the wind, it followed him everywhere and had been there for as long as he could remember. He'd always thought it was strange the way the wind acted like it was alive sometimes, and he'd taken to talking to it like it was after about a hundred years. Sometime he was sure he could hear a voice in the wind whispering things back, but he could never be sure, the sound would fade away as quickly as it appeared and he would just write it off as the leaves rustling. Now after the incident at the strange castle he was beginning to think that those whispers where more then his imagination.

He looked up at the moon from his spot in the center of his lake, wondering just how to figure out if there really was more to the wind then he'd thought. Jack hesitated before calling quietly. "Wind?" The Wind spun around him ruffling his hair as it always did, he hesitated again. "Are you, I mean... At the castle..." He trailed off after stuttering over himself, embarrassed and afraid to really hope. Wind had gone still, barely a breeze disturbed the trees around. A faint whisper reached his ears, sounding like almost nothing, but Jack stared around himself wide eyed. He was sure he had heard his name.

"Wind." He asked again cautiously. The voice was a little clearer this time.

"_Jack?"_ It was barely a whisper, but it was there. Jack sat frozen in shock for a long moment before leaping into the air with a whoop.

"YOU'RE REAL!" He cheered, the Wind was still for a brief moment before gusting hard into the clearing and launched Jack into the sky. He laughed as the Wind tossed him around apparently just as happy with the breakthrough as he was.

Xxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - short I know, but we brake into normal story formate after this so please bare with me 'kay? I would like to wish all my readers who celebrate christmas a wonderful day, and hope they got lots and lots of presents. To everyone else simply have a wonderful day! Next update will be around new years or there abouts, it should be a full length chapter as well, no more tid-bitting you guys like I have been :)


	5. Chapter 5

i'm sorry but this isn't a chapter…. but you still might like it!

this is how it goes, i have lost interest in this story. BUT i have the entire plot line mapped out and i'd hate to be one of those people that just leaves something at a cliffhanger and wanders off forevermore..

so….. if you wish to know what happens in plot line formate read on beginning to end this is what would have happened. if someone wants to take this and write out the rest of the story, be my guest, just tell me so i can read it to ;)

.

.

.

.

- wind attacks bunny who escapes and heads back to the pole

- Wind snatches up jacks fallen staff and shoots north to where he senses jack

- The bruised up bunny arrives a minute behind the yeti's to find a defensive angry Jack and three confused guardians.

- They ask what happened to bunny and he tells them that a freak wind storm blasted him into a wall

- Jack snorts and tells him it was hardly a freak accident, Wind is really over protective.

- They are confused and ask if wind is a spirit like them when a massive gust tears through the observatory window and Jacks staff comes sailing through

- Jack catches the staff relieved to not be powerless any longer and wind snarls at the guardians

- Jack asks them what they want, North recovers his wits and pulls out the book, cue them trying to swear jack in as a guardian

- Jack knocks them back like in the movie and tells them no

- They argue that its destiny and try again

- Ect.

- North hauls jack off for their talk while bunny agues with Wind.

- They all rush off to the tooth palace to help tooth save the teeth

- The fight with pitch happens the same as in cannon except wind tears several nightmares apparent rescuing a few dozen fairies

- The guardians help tooth and the remaining fairies collect the teeth

- The guardians get knocked out and Wind, jack and sandy go after the nightmare.

- Wind takes the arrow meant for Sandy and is absorbed into the nightmare sand before the others can do anything, Jack blasts Pitch like in cannon,

- (while being consumed by the nightmare sand Wind mutters "Ah, so thats where my hero complex went, I was beginning to wonder where it was")

(Chapter snippet of 8)

X X X

_Wind studied the endless darkness around him for a long moment before sighing, typical, how did he always manage to get himself into these kind of situations? The darkness around him wasn't still, it writhed and twisted, glowing red eyes watched him from the shadows. All that protected him was a small bubble of light barely a few feet wide. Even that didn't appear to be fool proof protection either. Occasionally a clawed hand or lashing tail would penetrate the edge of his safe haven. _

_Wind sighed, just another day in the life, he thought humorously before beginning to walk. Staying where he was, was pointless. If he wanted to escape he had to search for a weakness in Pitches mind. Days seemed to pass as he wandered the shadows of Pitches mind, the darkness eating away at his protection millimeter by millimeter. Until something made him pause. He peered off to his left, was it just him, or was the darkness a tiny bit less in that direction? Wind considered it for a moment trying to decide if this was a trap, what would be the point though? Pitch already had him, it was just a matter of time until he couldn't hold out any longer. Turning he walked towards the light spot, slowly it gained strength. _

_Wind paused in annoyance as the shadows began to press in on him, trying to force him away from his goal. With a hiss he forced his way through the snarling hoard, he nearly lost his balance when the pressure abruptly ceased and he stumbled into another tiny island of light. _

_The occupant of said island stared at him in undisguised shock. The man sitting on the ground was dressed in black armor edged in gold with intricate patterns also in gold curling across it.. A black cloak pooled around him on the ground, the golden hilt of a sword visible at his side. Wind and the man eyed each other for a moment before Wind finally spoke. "Um..hello?" He asked a bit uncertainly, the man blinked, apparently to stunned to answer immediately. _

_"Wh...Who are you?" The man finally asked, his voice rusty from disuse. _

_"I haven't had a proper name in centuries, but most call me Wind." Wind answered. "Who are you?" He asked the man sighed softly, looking impossibly tired._

_"It has been a very long time, but I do still remember it, my name is Kozmotis, Kozmotis Pitchiner." He answered his eyes distant. Wind was frozen, staring at the man in blank awe. Kozmotis? This was KOZMOTIS? That, it should be impossible! He thought in stunned disbelief. As far as he knew Kozmotis's soul had been completely consumed by the fearlings when he had been tricked into releasing them and become Pitch as a result! Nothing should have survived that! Especially after all these centuries! But still, here sat the last remnant of the once great general. _

_"if that look is any indication I suppose I must have gained myself quiet the reputation under the control of the fearlings?" Kozmotis asked quietly, bringing Wind out of his thoughts. Wind hesitated before nodding._

_"Unfortunately yes, for what its worth, I'm sorry." He added when Kozmotis closed his eyes a tear leaking out from one. Kozmotis merely shook his head._

_"Its my own fault, I shouldn't have listened to them, I knew better." He whispered brokenly. Wind looked down uncertainly at the man, not having the slightest clue for how to help him. _

_"Everyone has their limit." He offered, Kozmotis looked up at him with a faint lopsided smile that spoke of nothing but pain._

_"I suppose so, how long has it been?" He asked, Wind frowned, honestly not knowing that answer to that._

_"Truthfully I'm not sure, a few thousand years at least." he answered. _

_"a few thousand years?" Kozmotis echo, utterly horrified, Wind wanted to wince. _

_"um, maybe? I really don't know for sure, but a long time, I know that much. " His wings flicked nervously, he didn't want to inflict anymore pain on Kozmotis if he could help it, the man had suffered far to much already. Kozmotis's half of the bubble of light flickered dangerously as the man stared at him in despair. _

_"Why couldn't I have just died?" He asked, Wind sighed softly, he unfortunately understood that. _

_"You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." he agreed thinking back to his own life, he had seen that coming for him shortly before he became the wind, ever fickle he'd known the tide was turning against him once again and this time there was no war to make him the Hero in their eyes again. Kozmotis chuckled humorlessly._

_"You speak from experience?" He asked Wind shrugged._

_"People are fickle, when I was alive I led a war, I saved them but they feared the power I had gained to do so. I was lucky, I became the wind before they could decide I was the next monster to threaten what little hope they had gained." Kozmotis nodded._

_"At least for you it was all in their minds, you didn't really become the monster."_

_"True enough, although I don't doubt my friends would have let me get away with it!" Wind smiled wryly, Hermonie was certainly a force to be reckoned with when she saw what she perceived as being wrong. She would have kicked his ass. Kozmotis smiled faintly._

_"Indeed, everyone I loved died in the war, its one of the reasons I agreed to guard the prison, I had nothing left to go back to." Wind nodded, understanding very well. A long moment passed in silence before an idea began to take shape in Winds mind. He hadn't used magic in a very very long time, but if there was ever a time to put his knowledge to use, it was now. _

_"Kozmotis?" he asked quietly, a faintly grin on his face, the general looked up at him curiously. "how about we get the hell out of here?" he asked holding out his hand. Kozmotis stared at him puzzled._

_"how would you propose we do that?" he asked drily, " I have been trying to force the darkness out for eons." Wind just smirked._

_"ah, but you didn't have me then, did you?" he asked, Kozmotis stared at him for a long moment uncertain before taking his hand and allowing Wind to pull him to his feet. _

_"you have a way to free me?" he asked, Wind shrugged._

_"Won't know until we try, will we? The spell will need both our wills to have any hope of working however."_

_"what spell is this?" _

_Wind laughed, " I learned this spell a very long time ago, to make it work you must concentrate on the happiest memory you possess. Hold it in your mind and remember, I will cast the spell." Kozmotis frowned before nodding and closed his eyes, concentrating. Wind took a deep breath and focused as well, thinking back. The memory of the castle as they came around the bend the first time in the boats, the realization that this was _**_real_**_._

_"_**_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_**_ everything vanished in a blinding flash of white light._

_X X X_

- Outside pitches mind jack and the other guardians are fighting Pitch in Burgess when the nightmare kind suddenly screams and collapsed clutching his head.

- The guardians back off confused at whats going on and Fearlings explode away from Pitch followed by a blindingly bright light blinding everyone.

- The fearlings retreat into a massive cloud over the city while the guardians stare in shock at the two people now resting on the ground where pitch had once stood, guarded by a giant stag made of light that seems to outshine even the moon

- Jack recognizes the one person on the ground as Wind from when he had manifested to save sandy, the other could only be pitch!

- 'pitch' groans and rolls over before looking at him hands in shocked amazement and whispering that it had worked. The guardians realize that this man only bares a passing resemblance to pitch, North who remembers the original story of what happen to create pitch realizes first who their looking at and asks in shock "Kozmotis?"

- Kozmotis looks over at him in surprise, "you know of me?" He asks just as the fearlings scream above them bringing everyones attention back to the sky.

- Kozmotis is on his feet in moments sword in hand. Wind is still unconscious on the ground. The patronis spell remains strong and paws the ground while tossing its antlers.

- The kids are all amazed

- Kozmotis glares at the fearling and proclaims that they will never take him again.

- The fearlings attack, the kids find themselves protected by the partronis spell while Kozmotis defends Wind and the other guardians begin to fight again Sandy is successful in turning all the nightmares back into dream sand but the other surviving fearlings escape after Kozmotis uses a spell he had used against them a long time ago to drive them back and destroy many of them.

- Wind regains consciousness and the patronis spell fades away.

- Wind is bemused to learn that he missed the fight and comments that he usually gets stuck saving the day, its kinda nice to not have to come up with some impossible feat for once.

- Kozmotis laughs and asks him what exactly he thought that spell wind used to free him was then?

- Wind pouts while all the others laugh as well.

- With Pitch not longer interfering Sandy is able to give good dreams back to the children of the world helping them to believe again and the fairies escape from pitches labyrinth and let all the memories in the teeth out.

- Wind begins to feel a bit strange and has a sudden vision of Hogwarts castle pulling itself together, and all the candles in the great hall relighting themselves. Wind is ecstatic and tells the others what happened.

- They are all happy Winds home has come back as well and asks if he wants to go look, the kids ask if they can come. North laughs and says why not! The 6 kids are loaded into the repaired sleigh. With Kozmotis and Jack flying on Winds power.

- The snow globe brings them out just over the mountains. The castle stands repaired on the mountain side, the windows all lit and the moon reflecting off the black lake.

- Winds is almost crying at the sight of the only place he ever called home standing strong once more and brings the group down to land in front of the main doors before leading them inside.

- They enter the great hall and Wind hears something he never thought he would again, Phoenix song.

- Fawks(the spirit of magic) flies into the room singing, Wind notices the ancient bird is carrying something in its claws.

- Just as Fawks circles back around to them and drops his burden, wind realizes its the sorting hat, the hat lands on Jamie's head and hmm's thoughtfully commenting on Jamie having lots of courage before shouting out GRYFFINDOR!

- fade to black


End file.
